weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Charley (1992)
Hurricane Charley was the third named storm and third hurricane of the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season. Charley, like Bonnie, was a high latitude storm that had non-tropical origins. Charley developed on September 21 far to the southwest of the Azores. Charley quickly attained tropical storm status as it moved northward, and it eventually peaked as a high end Category 2 hurricane with winds of 110 mph. Charley weakened to a Category 1 by the time it passed through the Azores. Charley became extratropical on September 27 a short distance northeast of the Azores. Charley struck the Azores just four days prior to Bonnie. Charley caused no known damage, and no fatalities. Charley at 1732 UTC September 25 https://archive.is/20131014011851/img78.imageshack.us/img78/2498/charley25sept19921732zgk1.jpg Formation September 21, 1992 Dissipation September 27, 1992 Highest winds 110 mph Lowest pressure 965 mbar Deaths None reported Damages Unknown Areas affected Azores Part of the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological history https://archive.is/20131014011853/img78.imageshack.us/img78/7971/800pxcharley1992trackcl9.png Early on September 20, METEOSAT satellite imagery indicated that an area of convection became concentrated about 550 miles south of the Azores. Satellite imagery also indicated that the system contained a mid- to upper-level circulation that was interacting with the northern portion of a tropical wave. By midday that day, a trough was located within the vicinity of the convective system. On September 21, visible satellite imagery revealed a well-defined circulation, and Dvorak classifications were initiated later that day. At 1800 UTC September 21, the system developed into a tropical depression while located about 550 miles southwest of the Azores. After forming, the cyclone moved northwest, quickly attaining tropical storm status at 1200 UTC September 22. Over the next couple of days, Charley moved north, steered in part by powerful Hurricane Bonnie to the northwest. At 1200 UTC September 23, an eye appeared on satellite imagery, and as a result, Charley was upgraded to a hurricane. Charley attained its peak intensity of 110 mph near 1800 UTC September 24. On September 25, Charley began to move eastward. On September 26, the cyclone began to move quickly to the east-northeast over progressively cooler water. At 0000 UTC September 27, Charley weakened to a tropical storm while located just to the southwest of the Azores. Charley then accelerated to the northeast and passed over the island of Terceira near 1000 UTC September 27. Charley gradually lost characteristics as it tracked across cooler water, and it became extratropical near 1800 UTC September 27. Charley continued accelerating northeast until it was absorbed by a larger extratropical cyclone located northwest of the British Isles at 0600 UTC September 29. Impact Charley produced sustained winds of around 60 mph, with gusts over 80 mph at Lajes Air Force Base in the Azores. Lajes AFB also reported a minimum central pressure of 982.4 mb as Charley passed through. In addition, a ship with the call sign FNOM reported sustained winds of around 45 mph, along with a pressure of 983 mb while located very near the cyclone's center at 1500 UTC September 27. See also * NHC Charley report * NHC Advisory Archives on Charley References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/storm_wallets/atlantic/atl1992/charley/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1992_Atlantic_hurricane_season#Hurricane_Charley External links 1992 Atlantic hurricane season